Sweet
by KawaiiAnimeGirls
Summary: Ichigo is sick. Unfortunately, Kashino notices. And he's determined to make her better. KashinoXIchigo


**Cho: So... um… hi! *Mutters* This is so awkward...**

**Sakura: HI! I'M SAKURA, AND ONEE-CHAN HERE WROTE A STORY!**

**Cho: Ehe... well, unfortunately, it's a sickfic. Because everything we write will be sickfics.**

**Sakura: ^.^ YEP! WE LOVE SICKFICS… :D**

**Cho: It's our first fanfic, so we hope it's not too bad! Please read and review~! :)**

* * *

His arrival was completely unexpected.

She glanced up, careful not to meet his eyes. Her head was pounding, and all she wanted to do was fall into bed. But she couldn't let him see that. She couldn't let him worry. So she forced a smile on her face. "Hi, Kashino."

She said it so normally. As if nothing had happened at all.

"Amano." Perfect, he noticed her. She had been hoping he would just pass by, ignoring her like he would usually do.

She realized he had called her name and nodded slightly. She hoped he wouldn't mention it. Hoped he would begin yelling at her for the plate she broke in the morning, or some other mistake she had made. But she knew it was inevitable when his lips formed the dreaded question.

"Why weren't you in class yesterday?"

She looked into his eyes. There was something in those usually emotionless eyes, something she had never noticed before. Almost like... worry.

No, that couldn't be. He would never worry about her. He hated her. She quickly looked away, knowing he was expecting an answer.

"I..." The brunette was at a loss for words. "I... was..."

She hadn't wanted to skip school. But she hadn't had a choice. The high fever had left her barely able to stand. But she didn't want him to know. It would only cause him more trouble, and he was already busy enough.

She hoped he would accept that. Hoped he would just shrug carelessly and move on. But he didn't. Instead, he placed a hand on her forehead.

For a moment, there was almost a look of panic in his eyes. A look that crushed her with guilt. She hadn't wanted him to worry.

She had failed.

But instead of yelling, instead of telling her she was an idiot, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Amano, you need to go back to your room."

Ichigo shook her head. Her whole body ached, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't just let him worry. It was just a cold. "I... I'll be fine..."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will!" She coughed. The ache in her head was worsening, and her eyes were almost falling closed...

"Baka."

It was such a simple word, one that he had mentioned so many times before. But the very moment it rang through her ears, she knew there was no other way. She closed her eyes in defeat. He was right, she couldn't work like this. She was too sick.

She made her way to the stairs. Wordlessly. All she had to do was get back to her room. But she couldn't do it. Her head hurt too much. So she leaned onto the wall, her eyes closing.

The last thing she remembered was Kashino screaming, "Amano!"

* * *

When she awoke, she was in bed. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and blinked, the blurred surroundings slowly focusing. The sun was at a different intensity than she last remembered. Her eyes widened. _I... I have to get to class!_

She frantically placed her feet on the ground. The whole world seemed to spin around. She coughed, gripping the wall for balance. But she couldn't do it. The whole world seemed to spin, the ground swerving closer...

Suddenly, she felt two hands wrap around her, stabling her. Her eyes widened when she realized whose they were. "K-Kashino?"

"Amano! What do you think you're doing? You're really sick, you know?" Much to her alarm, the blonde lifted her up and placed her on his bed. He winced, feeling how light the brunette seemed. _She must not have eaten in a while... _

Ichigo averted his glance. "I... I thought I would be able to make it through class. But I was wrong." She coughed, looking away.

Kashino sighed. "You baka..."

Ichigo was about to say something more when she noticed it. The surroundings were different. That meant the room...

...It wasn't hers.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "K-Kashino... I'm in your room..." She coughed. "But why did you bring me here?"

A smile played at Kashino's lips. "They wouldn't let me into the girl's dorm. And since you're obviously incapable of taking care of yourself, I decided to help you."

Ichigo sat up in bed. "Well, I'm fine now..." She was cut off with a sneeze.

Kashino glanced at her worriedly, noticing how bad she actually looked. Her usual cream colored face was now a pale white, her hair clammy from her fever. "Shh, lay down. You already look bad enough."

Ichigo pouted. "Mou..."

The blonde laughed. "Kidding, kidding!" But the amusement in his golden caramel eyes quickly disappeared. "You were such an idiot. Going to class with the flu, thinking you were going to be okay..." He looked away. "I was really worried about you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Did he... did he just say..._

Suddenly, she started coughing. Kashino took a cup of medicine from his desk and brought it to her mouth. "Here, take this. It will help."

"Thanks, Kashino..." Ichigo said quietly. Suddenly she sneezed, quickly turning away from him.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde placed a cool hand on her forehead.

Ichigo coughed. "Not very good..." She sighed. "I hate this."

Kashino smiled sympathetically. "I know. But don't worry, you'll be fine in a few days."

Ichigo looked away. "Kashino... I'm sorry. I've been such an idiot. If only I'd been more careful..." She trailed off, staring at the ground.

Kashino shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I was the one who made you overwork yourself." He brushed the chocolate brown strands out of her eyes and smiled. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "I won't." She shivered, pulling her blanket up to her cheeks.

"Are you cold?" Kashino wrapped his hands around the brunette and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Ichigo's cheeks turned crimson. "A-Are you okay with it? I don't want to get you sick..."

Kashino smiled. "As long as it will make you better, I don't care."

The brunette was almost asleep when she whispered, "Kashino?" He didn't reply, but she knew he was listening. "I... I didn't know."

Kashino looked up at the brunette. "W-What?"

"That you... cared about me." Her voice was quiet.

Suddenly, Kashino pulled her into a kiss. It was so unexpected. So strange. So shocking.

Yet so... _perfect_.

"K-Kashino!" Ichigo's cheeks were completely red.

"Of course I care about you!" The blonde laughed and leaned in closer. "But that doesn't mean you're not an idiot." He leaned closer to the brunette and smiled. "The idiot should go to sleep before her flu gets even worse."

Ichigo laughed. "Well, the idiot would like some company." She smiled back, pulling him next to her. "Goodnight, Kashino."

The blonde merely smiled at the sleeping brunette. "...Goodnight, baka."

* * *

**Cho: So… what did you think?**

**Sakura: OK, GOOD JOB! NOW WRITE ANOTHER ONE!**

**Cho: Ehe... *sweatdrops* Anyways, please type your review in the box below! We don't care if it's short, or really bad... just review! Arigatou minna-san... :D**

**Sakura: THANKS FOR READING IT! :D**


End file.
